


Rose Don't be a jerk

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Rose Don't be a jerk [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose realized what she has done to Marinette all thanks to Lila.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose finally tell her mother that she rejects Marinette and Lila manipulated her which worries her mother.

"You did what!?"

"I don't know i end up rejecting Marinette"

"Is Lila's gonna hurt you"

Lila sees Rose talking to her mother.

Lila gasped

"No no don't tell me that Lila wants to play or wants to be my friend for that matter"

Mrs. Lavillant facepalmed

She hugged her daughter "Rose don't be a jerk like Lila being nice what keeps you sweet"

Rose gasped "Am I in trouble?"

"No no no I will not stay mad at you"

She kicked Lila out.

Lila said "Hey!"

"You better stop poisoning my daughter's head"

Lila mocked "Oh puh-lease if her father is here he's a stupid angel like Rose!"

Lila walked away laughing

"Don't worry Rose we're gonna tell Marinette"

Rose and her mother drives to the hospital.

"Excuse me Dr. Munez have you seen Marinette"

A Spanish doctor opens the door and walked to them.

"Maria Antoinette's fine but she tried to kill herself"

Rose gasped and feel like something's breaking and it was her heart.

Rose started to cry

Mrs. Lavillant said "It's okay Rose shh it's okay"

Rose said "How could this happen!?" as tears streaming through her face.

"After the rejection and the abuse that Lila puts Marinette through and Marinette's heart broken into pieces Ay how Tragico"

Mrs. Lavillant said "Lila Rossi"

"Anyway her parents are worried and you need to wait"

Dr. Munez closed the door

A few minutes later

Dr. Munez opened the door

"I have some good news and bad news....the good news Marinette's in a community center for abused and bullied teenagers but the bad news is she can't talk."

Rose said "Uh-oh?"

"Uh-oh is right Marinette teaches kids and teens how to sew."

Rose said "Marinette"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Dance to forget by TryHardNinja

In a community center, Marinette was cleaning a room as she was humming a tune.

Marinette turns on a music box and Dance to Forget played.

Marinette began to dance.

~It seems like a life time ago  
That I saw the gold sunshine glow  
No, it doesn't reach down below~

Rose hears the music.

~Shadows become the light  
Here where the monsters hide  
Normal is just a dream  
For all the ghosts like me  
I hate my metal bones  
My bones and gears creak in my chest  
My chest forever cold  
A cold and maddening descent  
Descending down so far  
Fall farther 'til there's nothing left  
I'm left here in the dark  
The dark  
I dance to forget  
This is my penitentiary  
Fractured apart from the world where I want to be  
Lock the door throw away the key  
And let my dance resume  
Down in a pitch black room  
Normal is just a dream  
For all the ghosts like me like me  
I hate my metal bones  
My bones and gears creak in my chest  
My chest forever cold  
A cold and maddening descent  
Descending down so far  
Fall farther 'til there's nothing left  
I'm left here in the dark  
The dark  
I dance to forget  
I dance to forget  
Come now dance with me  
As the song plays  
Down, down, dance with me  
Stuck on replay  
Come now dance with me  
As the song plays  
Down, down, dance with me  
Stuck on replay  
I hate my metal bones  
My bones and gears creak in my chest  
My chest forever cold  
A cold and maddening descent  
Descending down so far  
Fall farther 'til there's nothing left  
I'm left here in the dark  
The dark  
I dance to forget  
I dance, I dance, I dance  
I dance to forget  
I dance, I dance, I dance  
I dance to forget  
I dance  
I dance to forget  
I dance, I dance  
I dance to forget~

Rose walked to Marinette

Rose said "Marinette are you okay"

Marinette jumped out in fright

Rose said "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

Marinette nodded

Rose said "You mean they take care of you and they loved you"

Marinette hugged Rose

"Thank you Marinette"


End file.
